


Viva por siempre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Out of Character, Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Un alma que se estaba separado de su cuerpo, un alma que no tenía razón de existir.Un alma rebelde, como la de Narcisa, pero manchada por un velo de suave locura.Bellatrix.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy





	Viva por siempre

**Viva por siempre**

Narcisa y yo ya no nos pertenecíamos, y eso era un hecho.

Sólo había vacío entre nosotros, y miles silencios que ni ella ni yo teníamos el coraje de colmar.

Nunca le había importado mucho de mi éxito como Mortífago, no como me importaba a mí, sólo quería que volviera vivo a casa.

Esta, su única pretensión.

Sin embargo, desde mi evasión de Azkaban, ya no había estado vivo.

Había caído en la sombra de mí mismo, en las miradas fugaces que veía en los ojos de la gente que encontraba, en los murmurios a mis espaldas, en la palabra ‘cobarde’ que demasiado a menudo estaba asociada con mi nombre.

Y no podía más.

Narcisa no pensaba que fuera un cobarde, ni me culpaba por el escaso control de la situación que había mostrado al Ministerio.

Me odiaba porque, después de las humillaciones que había tenido que sufrir, después de los hostigamientos, después del cautiverio y el continuo ridículo, todavía me quedaba en silencio, con los ojos bajos.

Era una Black, y las mujeres Black no conocían la palabra sumisión. Mi culpa, era la falta rebelión.

Rebelión que, no se daba cuenta, hubiera significado la muerte que le daba tanto miedo.

Y se había ido, sin sentir la necesidad de discutir, de encontrar una solución. Porque sabía qué yo no iba a cambiar mi camino, que la quería, pero que el amor no estaba bastante para hacerme aceptar una muerte con los brazos abiertos, para hacerme actuar una traición de que estaba seguro de arrepentirme.

Me había encontrado improvisamente a solas, sin cimiento que pudiera aguantarme de la caída libre, hacia un abismo desde que nunca habría subido.

Y luego, en la oscuridad donde me encontré, fue sorprendido por un alma, más negra que la misma noche que impregnaba mi existencia.

Un alma que se estaba separado de su cuerpo, un alma que no tenía razón de existir.

Un alma rebelde, como la de Narcisa, pero manchada por un velo de suave locura.

Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la primera a burlarse de mí y a declarar mi inutilidad y cobardía con el Señor Oscuro, la primera a hacerme caer, fue también la que me había extendido una mano para ayudarte a ponerme de vuelta en pie.

Y sólo porque, aunque nunca lo hubiera entendido, a pesar de la locura que le nublaba la mente, Bellatrix todavía tenía éxito de sufrir.

Fue una tarde, casi por si acaso, cuando nos encontramos a solas, ella y yo.

No estaba cómodo en esa situación, para nada; sabía bien como el aburrimiento pudiera hacerle daño, hasta agudizar su malicia y su maldad.

Casi tenía miedo de las palabras que habría pronunciado, cuando se sentó frente a mí en el sillón del salón.

“Pasó un mes.” dijo, en tono apagado. Yo levanté los ojos, apretando los labios.

No quería hablar con nadie de eso, aún menos con ella. Sin embargo, no responder no era una posibilidad de considerar.

“Me doy cuenta solo del tiempo que pasa, Bellatrix, gracias.” le dije, afilado. Ella no reaccionó, sólo miró el vacío frente a ella.

“Nunca habría pensado que mi dócil hermanita pudiera mostrar esta fortaleza. Soy orgullosa de ella.” siguió, haciendo una lábil sonrisa. Yo rechiné los dientes, tratando de no mostrar la rabia que me daban sus palabras. Esperó mi respuesta un poco de tiempo, antes de volver a hablar con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. “Todos somos abandonados, Lucius. Abandonados a nosotros.” declaró, casi estuviera hablando más con sí misma que conmigo. Me puse curioso.

No entendía realmente de que estuviera hablando. Ella tenía todo lo que podía desear.

Tenía el poder, tenía el respeto.

Y la locura, que le impedía de ver los lados más sórdidos de nuestra existencia.

“No entiendo de que te quejas, Bellatrix.” le hice notar.

Ella levantó los ojos, y en esos vi un brillo. ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor?

Todas cosas que no estaban suyas, en mi visión de una mujer en fuerte decadencia.

“¿De verdad crees que no tenga problemas? La grande Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿mano derecha del Señor Oscuro?” preguntó, no sin sarcasmo. “Sepa, Lucius, que las cosas nunca son solo blancas o solo negras. Todos sufrimos, de una manera. Los locos también.” concluyó, con amargura.

La miré mucho tiempo, resistiendo a la tentación de acercarme.

Reflexioné. Bellatrix amaba al Señor Oscuro, mucho más que amara a sí misma, y todos lo veíamos.

Pensé en las miradas de Rodolphus cuando estaban _demasiado_ cerca, en el odio que mostraba por el comportamiento degradante de su esposa.

Luego pensé en Lord Voldemort, que se enorgullecía por las atenciones de la mujer, divirtiéndose jugando con ella como si fuera una presencia obvia.

Era verdad, tenía razones de sufrir muy diferentes que las mías. Y en ese momento me sentí como si mi frialdad se derritiera improvisamente, para dejar que se rompiera el dique de un dolor que guardaba adentro desde hace demasiado tiempo ya.

Respiré hondo, antes de volver a hablar.

“Lo siento, Bellatrix.” murmuré, no por amabilidad para ella, sino por pudor para mí, una persona tan poco acostumbrada a demostraciones de sensibilidad tan obvias.

Ella me miró, riendo otra vez.

“No me hace falta tu piedad, Lucius. Sería suficiente tu comprensión.” siseó. “Y que me mostraras al menos en parte la humildad de entender que no eres el único a quien la vida le sacó todo.” siguió, en tono amargo, frustrado, rendido.

Fue un momento.

Fui cerca de ella, abrazándola, entendiendo por su reacción rígida cuanto no fuera acostumbrada al calor humano, a brazos que la apretaban.

Sin embargo, contra todos pronósticos, no me rechazó.

Cerró los ojos, como para fingir de no estar realmente allí, en esa situación paradoxal, donde mostraba de necesitar una ayuda que yo, lo sabía, no podía ofrecerle.

Sólo podía abrazarla, para hacerle entender que no era un resto humano, o al menos que yo lo era tanto como a ella.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes que decidiera de levantarse del sillón, alejándome bruscamente. No me miró en los ojos, ni yo a ella. Entendí que ambos estábamos humillados por ese simple gesto, pero que nunca lo habríamos admitido, ni siquiera con nosotros.

Por mi parte, deseé que pareciera un poco más a su hermana, para encontrar una excusa válida para lo que acababa de hacer.

Sin embargo, no había el liso y rubio pelo de Narcisa bajo mis manos, no eran sus perezosos ojos azules que me miraban, no había su hielo a resfriar el cuarto donde estábamos.

Había rizos negros, rebeldes, como ella era rebelde. Los ojos, dos piezas de carbón, profundos e infinitos, con brillos verdes al centro del iris.

No podía decir que poseyera más calor que su hermana, pero no podía percibir hielo. No era indiferente, sólo desilusionada.

Y yo, desilusionado como a ella, no podía creer de haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera realmente entender las sensaciones que tenía últimamente, el incómodo cuando estaba con los Mortífagos, o también a solas, en mi lado de la cama, mientras el otro estaba vacío y frio.

Bellatrix era un misterio no revelado, encantador exactamente porque no sabía nada de ella.

Me habría gustado cavarle adentro, para descubrir lo que ocultaba detrás esas cuencas apagadas que, años atrás, habían tomado el sitio de sus ojos.

Tenía un deseo de poseso que ya no había pertenecido ni a Narcisa ni a mí durante años, por ese raro y mortífero proceso mental tan típico de los humanos, según que cuando algo es tuyo, te hartas pronto de eso. Exactamente como ella se había hartado de mí y como yo, lo admití con mí mismo, me había hartado de ella, del hecho que nuestra relación hubiera acallado el instinto de cazador que pertenece a todos hombres.

En vez, Bellatrix no era mía, e iba a luchar, e iba a poner la última pieza de alma que me quedaba para tenerla.

No estábamos hechos para estar _tan_ cerca, pero ambos lo necesitábamos, y esto lo vimos tanto yo como ella.

Volvió a mí, en pasos lentos y estudiados, y cuando fue a unos centímetros de distancia me tomó la cara, con violencia, y me besó.

Puso toda la pasión que poseía en ese beso, toda la gana que yo fuera alguien diferente, que fuera Voldemort, que fuera quienquiera le pudiera dar una parte de serenidad que siempre le había sido negada en su vida.

Sobre todo, en ese beso trató de mostrar de tener el control sobre una situación que, lo entendíamos, nos iba de las manos.

Sin embargo, me dejé besar, y la besé, porque en ese beso estaba ocultada la baliza que iba a permitirnos de no ahogar.

Nos aferramos el uno a la otra, en un último, desesperado esfuerzo de sobrevivir.

~

Era la guerra.

Ambos teníamos vivas memorias de la primera vez, llevábamos marcas.

Como siempre, las mías eran marcas de cobarde, las suyas de mártir.

En el tiempo me había acostumbrado a su dominio psicológico en mí, y lo había aceptado.

Había descubierto la simplicidad de no tener siempre que cuestionarse, que buscar justificaciones que no existían.

Porque ella _sabía_. Sabía todo de mí, especialmente cuando me callaba.

No sabía cómo pudiera ver en todos mis gestos mi sentido de derrota, pero lo hacía, y estaba suficiente para mí.

Esa noche, uno de nosotros no iba a ganar, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Luchábamos, y por la primera vez sentíamos de tener realmente algo de perder.

No podía quitar los ojos de ella, aunque durante los momentos más difíciles, aunque cuando el riesgo estaba demasiado alto para permitirse distracciones.

Pero no podía evitarlo, en su cara leía mi redención y los meses pasados ganando las respetivas debilidades, o al menos confesándolas.

Bella y yo, esa noche, luchábamos para nosotros, y no por lo que el Señor Oscuro quería que fuéramos.

Luchábamos porque habíamos encontrado de vuelta la gana de vivir, el uno en la otra, de manera absolutamente inesperada.

Todavía éramos la loca y el cobarde, pero había algo más en nosotros.

Algo que se había atado a nosotros, que lo quisiéramos o no, que no se habría ido, que había madurado durante las largas y aburridas noches, pasadas en un silencio sin ternura.

Erábamos hechos de instinto, ella y to, pero el mismo instinto que se consumaba entre las sábanas que no sabíamos calentar, en ese momento parecía atarnos, como si de verdad nos perteneciéramos.

Cuando la vi, cerrada como en un círculo infernal con esa traidora a su sangre, temblé. Ella nunca quitó los ojos de los de su adversaria, salvo por una fracción de segundo.

Me miró. De manera breve, pero intensa.

No era una petición de ayuda, que creía presuntuosamente que no le hiciera falta.

Era una mirada de burla, que mostraba la paradoja de toda la situación.

Y yo, me quedé inmóvil.

No hice nada, sino mirarla.

Cuando cayó al suelo, millones de imágenes corrieron en mi mente.

Su cara y la de Narcisa se solaparon, en un vórtice de figuras sombrías, sórdidas, grotescas.

Me estaba dejando, como había hecho su hermana.

Me quedé solo, en medio del pasillo, mientras todos se apretaban confusamente en el centro de la batalla.

Yo, ya no tenía una batalla.

Estaba inmóvil. Enfrentaba mi destino, bajo la forma del fantasma de Bellatrix, que casi parecía flotar a mi alrededor, como presagio de fracaso.

Era un hombre frio, envenenado por la vida.

Ella, igualmente helada y venenosa, había aliviado los males que crecían en mí.

Y cuando cerró los ojos explotaron, empujándome a cerrar los míos también.

En ese momento, me habría gustado decir que amaba a Bellatrix Lestrange, que quería haberla salvado, que quería volver a ver su cara.

No iba a pasar.

La vida me odiaba, y se escapaba de mí, siempre.

Dejado solo, con el arrepentimiento y el corazón de hielo, que nunca iba a volver a calentarse.


End file.
